mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Poli Gatto
Poli Gatto was one of Clemenza's made men, his personal right-hand man and personal chauffeur to Vito Corleone, a job he shared with the Don's son Fredo. Biography Born in North Town to Corleone family buttonman Richie Gatto and his wife Ursula, Poli was in the same sixth grade class as Michael Corleone and attended the wedding of Michael's brother Fredo. He became a protégé and trusted soldier under Pete Clemenza, receiving a percentage from the liberyarians on the East Side, and a union payroll. He receives from Clemenza medical documents required for exemption from military service, in which it is falsely stated that Poli has been subjected to electroshock treatment for mental illness. He was also known to supplement his income with stick-ups, something that was against family rules, but allowed by his capos. He lived in an apartment in Crazy Town until his death, when it was given to his killer Charlie Trapani to use as a safehouse. Betrayal and death Poli was one of the men, who took revenge on Kevin Moonmen and Freddie Nobile, the men who assaulted Tito Bonasera's daughter, Maria, severely beating the two punks and becoming increasingly respected in the family. He later sold out to Virgil Sollozzo and called in sick three times in one month, leaving only Fredo to protect the Don. On the third day the Don was nearly assassinated while buying fruit. In hopes of avoiding detection, Sollozzo's people called Poli several times from a pay phone across the street from the Genco Pura Olive Oil's store headquarters. However, Poli didn't know that the family had several phone company employees on the payroll, one of whom alerted Sonny. When Sonny found out, he ordered Clemenza to have Poli, "that b-tard", as Sonny called him killed on the spot. Clemenza considered Poli's treachery to be a personal affront, and was only too happy to arrange Poli's fatality. Clemenza, Charlie Trapani, and Poli took a drive to find a place to "go to the mattress" as well as picking up some of Clemenza's wife's favourite merinque from the Albassador Grill in Old Town. Clemenza had already selected Lamp as his new protégé. While out in the countryside, Clemenza asked Poli to pull over so he could "take a piece of piss in the ladies room!". While he was doing so, Charl executed Poli with a shoot to the head. Poli's role as soldato and driver to Don Corleone was filled by Rocco. Later Clemenza reported to Sonny, that he would never see Poli again... in this world, of course, but maybe in the Never Never Land. When Sollozzo learned of his informant's death, he was unconcerned, having already eliminated the Corleone's biggest asset, Luca Brasi. Personality and traits Gatto was smart and cunning and knew how to get a job done, but he also had a greedy side, which is what Sollozzo exploited. If he had not turned traitor he probably would have risen through the ranks very quickly. In the video game In the video game, Poli's treachery was witnessed when, during a subsequent firefight at The Roost, he disappeared, leaving Clemenza to fend for himself. For Poli's fatality, Rocco was replaced by Charlie Trapani. However, Poli was alerted when Kahn said "Finish him!", and he fled the car into a shipping yard. Trapani chased Gatto and killed him with a baseball bat. Charlie was then given Poli's apartment in Crazy Town to use as a safehouse. Gallery Poli_Gatto.png|Poli at Michael's wedding. Poli_and_Marty.png|Malone and Poli. Poli_baut'_to_be_killed.jpg|Poli about 2 bee killed. Poli_Gatto_game.jpg|Poli in game. Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Italian-Americans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Corleones Category:Traitors Category:Tattaglias Category:Soldiers Category:Cute people Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters